STRQ Watches RWBY
by ShadowTomes
Summary: Characters watch the series.


**Alright everyone. This my updated version. I know, I know, it's shorter then the original chapter but I like this version so much better. As always I give thanks to everyone who's stuck with me through this process. That being said. Enjoy.**

All was peaceful. Well, as peaceful as you can get in the world of Remnant.

Our story begins with a flash of light that will change the lives of multiple people. This is a tale of new beginnings and changed endings. Things are going to be different now. The question we must ask ourselves is if the changes that about to come about are going to be for the better or for an even worse end.

As our story begins we come to a room set in the standard theatre style. A large holoscreen is set to a wall with couches and chairs set around it. That flash of light that was previously talked about flashes into this room as well depositing numerous figures that are unconscious.

A young woman in a white cloak is the first to awaken. This particular young woman is someone of great importance, she just doesn't know it yet. Her name is Summer Rose and she will give birth to a child with a great destiny. She is also the leader of TeamSTRQ.

"Mm, where am I?" Summer asks, looking around frantically. When she spots one member of her team she relaxes a bit.

The first she checks on Taiyang Xiao Long, who is sprawled out on a purple couch. She notices that he looks unharmed and seems to be waking up on his own. Since Taiyang is fine she gets up off the chair she's on to look for the rest of her team. She is missing two members after all.

Summer starts to get worried as the other couch that occupies the room is empty but just as she begins to panic a bit she hears a groan. Following the noise, she ends up walking around the couch Taiyang is on and find the other two members she was looking for.

Curled up together are Qrow and Raven Branwen. She stifles a giggle as she watches the adorable scene before her. Qrow is curled around Raven as she uses his stomach as a pillow. Now Summer will fully admit that this is one of the cutest thing she ever seen. However, she knows full well that if she were to tell the twins this they would react poorly. So, to let the twins save face she steps back around the couch and calls their name like she's looking for them.

Summer hears them scramble form around the couch as they wake up. In the process of their mad dash around the couch the bumped into Taiyang who was coming up behind her. However, she noticed none of this because her eyes were glued to the scroll that sat innocently on the coffee table. A coffee table that had been previously unnoticed. Actually, she was pretty sure it wasn't there to begin with. It kind of freaked her out. To be honest.

"Everyone shut your cake holes," Taiyang hollers and the room descends into silences.

"Hello everyone. I know you must be confused as to why we are all here. Well now that we are all calmed do I can show you this letter I found on the coffee table. I'd like to note that this coffee table was not here until we were awake. So that's super weird." Summer explains.

Suddenly the scroll begins to ring and the people in the room look around a bit panicked.

"Should we answer it?" Summer askes the room. With a round of nods from everyone there she taps the answer button.

The scroll jumps from her hand and flops on to the table face up. The scroll starts to project the figure of a young woman behind a desk. The young woman has purply-silver hair and her blue eyes are covered by a pair of square framed green glasses. She can be seen looking at a piece of paper.

 _"Hello, everyone. My name is ShadowTomes but you can just call me Shadow,"_ she says.

The room erupts in chaos as everyone starts to ask questions at the same time.

 _"ENOUGH,"_ Shadow shouts and the room quiets. _"Listen I understand that you are all confused but shouting at me is not going to help clear any of this up. I have a job to do so if everyone will sit down and shut up that would be great. Thanks."_

There was some protesting but eventually they did as she asked.

 _"Let's begin, shall we?"_ Shadow announces. _"You have all been gathered here today because somehow the future has gone horribly wrong. Now the world of Remnant is by no means peaceful but the way things are going only leads to chaos. I have been given permission by forces greater than you or I to show you the way things are going. All this is in hopes that your future can be saved. Now I was given a list of all the people that are to be here."_

 _"I will now read it off:_

 _-Summer Rose_

 _-Taiyang Xiao Long_

 _-Qrow Branwan_

 _-Raven Branwen_

 _Is everyone here? Ok good. If I could direct everyone's attention to the holoscreen then we will begin. The images will play by themselves and every time someone interrupts they will stop. After each segment it will also pause to give you a moment to react. I hope you find this informative."_ Shadow concludes.

The group turns to face the screen as the lights dim. The projection on the scroll dies down and lays dormant for now. The shows beings.

 **Please give reviews. Thanks.**


End file.
